Irreversible
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Lejos te amo, Ichigo...no me olvides. Oneshot. Ichiruki.


_Siento que hoy no puedo mas_

_Te busco y solo encuentro mar_

_Necesito verte y hablar_

_Se que estas lejos de aquí, sonriendo sin reír_

_Escribiendo algo para mi..._

Tiempos difíciles.

La Sociedad de Almas estaba aparentemente bien, pero lejos, una noble de cabellos negros suspiraba con lagrimas secas.

El Sexto escuadrón...resguardaba no solo a los chicos que pertenecían a él, pero también tenia en su parte trasera la enorme casa de los Kuchiki.

Byakuya estaba ahora escribiendo en su pequeño escritorio, mientras oía a su "hermana" pasar por enfrente de su puerta para, sin detenerse, seguir caminando sin saber a donde iba. Tuvo que dar un suspiro profundo y seguir con sus tareas.

Él...estaba sintiendo algo por Rukia.

No era exactamente amistad.

Intenciones ahogadas por estrés, y Rukia no sentía mas que su dolor.

Ichigo...hacia mucho tiempo que no iba a la Sociedad de Almas

Lo extrañaba, en sus sueños le veía sonriéndole, con ese rostro que amaba tanto, su presencia, aquella esencia que desprendía al acercarse a ella...era lo suficiente para volverla loca...

Ahh, pero el amor estaba prohibido para un alma como ella, mas como noble...no podría casarse con alguien que no fuera de sangre azul... seria mucho mas serio, si se enteraran que estaba enamorada de un...humano.

Pero que podría hacer ahora? Sola ella contra el mundo que conocía, enamorada de aquel que no podría alcanzar...

_Te he escuchado caminar, te siento pero tu no estas, mírate y mira ahora hacia atrás..._

La gente que le conocía, sabia que algo le estaba pasando, pero en silencio, preferían esperar a ver cuando ella tendría la confianza de decirles...

¿Pasaría un día?

No.

Rukia pensaba...a veces, que talvez Ichigo encontró a alguien mejor.

No lo sabia, talvez esa tal Orihime cumplía con sus necesidades...y solo jugó con ella para sentirse mejor.

Si ese era el caso...esperaba no verlo jamás.

Aunque se moría por ver ese rostro de nuevo.

Llego al lago, y vio su reflejo en el agua.

Estaba mas delgada de lo normal, Byakuya había estado insistiendo en que comiera, pero ella simplemente no estaba de humor para nada.

A Pesar de estar demacrada por las marcas de lágrimas y desvelos...sus ojos, seguían teniendo un brillo...que era el mismo que ella veía en el espejo cuando Ichigo estaba de visita. Si su amante no estaba¿por qué?. ¿Por qué sus ojos seguían con esa esperanza?.

"R-Rukia!!!!!".

La voz del teniente de su hermano era indiscutiblemente obvia, rasposa y fuerte, le hizo voltear, dándole tiempo de llegar con ella. Se veía acelerado y muy dentro: emocionado.

"Que pasa Renji?".

"R-r-Rukia!!! N-no sabes! D-debes de...d-de...".

"Renji tranquilo!!! Cálmate y háblame despacio...".

"Lo que pasa...es que...él...-".

Noto una distracción en los ojos de Rukia, haciéndolos abrirse de par en par, erguirse y quedarse con la boca abierta al ver al individuo que estaba acercándose.

_Has venido a despertar mi alegría y felicidad...¡Tengo tantas cosas que contar!._

Era él.

"Hola...Rukia".

El pelinaranja estaba frente a frente con la bella mujer noble de cabellos negros que le veia con lagrimas en los ojos.¿Era cierto¡Que alguien le pinchara el brazo con una aguja!.

Renji se hizo a un lado, aun sin entender, el porque de el rostro de la mujer que tanto había amado.

"¿Qué pasa Rukia?...". Puso sus manos en las mejillas de la mujer, que se estremeció notablemente al tacto de su querido amante. "¿No estas contenta de verme?".

Su respuesta fue un súbito abrazo, fuerte e intenso, que logro arrebatarle las lagrimas de los ojos, a ambos amantes, para luego calmar su dolor con un beso. Ah, aquel beso, nunca antes había probado cosa más deliciosa que los labios de Rukia, seguramente eran, nada más y nada menos que un pedazo del cielo.

"No...Puedo creer que estés aquí...". Logro decir la dama pequeña mientras su amante le abrazaba de la cintura.

"Hay...tantas cosas que contarte...". Continuó la morena. "Tanto que decirte...".

"Hay que empezar eh?...". Rozó su nariz contra la suya mientras limpiaba las lágrimas dulces que derramaba su querida. "Yo también...tengo muchas cosas que decirte.".

Así, luego de calmar las emociones nacientes...se dirigieron juntos, manos entrelazadas, hasta el cuarto de Rukia, donde, en la privacidad de su cuarto, pudieron hablar de todas las cosas que tenían que contarse...y de aquellas que debían sentirse.

Al final...Amarse.

Era irreversible.

* * *

Los versos no son mios xD son de una cancion de La Oreja De Van Gogh, "Tantas Cosas Que Contar" preciosa eh? escuchenla. 

Adoro Ichiruki, su quimica es muy perfecta.

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo**


End file.
